Goblin Deities
Goblin Deities are many and various, most of whom are shared with the Orcs. - p.??/?? Hashak Hashak is the chief deity of the Goblins, without question, whose place is secured by virtue of the fact that he is their creator. Worship of the Dark Pantheon General opinion would also have you believe that other than Hashak, the Goblin pantheon is made up purely of Evil gods and Demons, for instance the Demon Princes. There is no doubt that such beings are worshipped to a great extent by the Goblins. Yet they are no more a part of the Goblin religious infrastructure than they are of Men or Elves for that matter. Goblins were one of the first races seduced by the Dark Lords and their minions, and so the worship of the Demon Princes is more profound and widespread than in Elves or Men. Other Members of the Goblin Pantheon However, it would be unfortunate to ignore true members of the Goblin pantheon whose presence is secured not necessarily through fear or seduction, but because they had a part in the Goblin creation or are companions or servants of Hashak. For although Hashak was servant to Throff, this does not mean he lacked servants of his own. The many Goblin races of the world have developed different means and names for worshipping their true gods, and information among scholars is limited due to a lack of interaction with Goblins. Goblin War God In south-western Khul where there appears to have been more interaction than in any other part of Titan, the Wizard of the Lake (Lake Mlubz) is reputed to have whole libraries dedicated to such knowledge, but his cooperation is hard to come by. We do know that the Forest Goblins of the western Cloudhigh Mountains worshipped second to Hashak a mighty Goblin god of war, whose many arms each carried a sword with which he would reek terrible vengeance upon the enemies of his people. - ??? The great eight armed statue of this deity is seated in a warlike pose over one of the great Goblin citadels of the Forest of Transoxalia. It glitters as if its skin were covered in gems. It is said that the hero who closed the Portal of Evil received a blessing from this god, and that for a short while relative peace was maintained between the Goblins and Men of the area because of this. This god is worshipped elsewhere in Titan by Goblins, although nowhere else has Goblin architecture matched the relative magnificence of the Cloudcap Citadel dedicated to him. Others, Including Sluurm and Vuurk Other deities known to us include the Marsh Goblin's worship of Sluurm, the immortal Giant Slug, and Vuurk, Lord of the Marsh Wraiths, although their relationship to Hashak is questionable. The Troglodytes, distant cousins of the Goblins, are also known to worship many deities, including Hashak, of course. For instance, the "All-consuming Blindness" is worshipped by them, and is their name for the sun, as well as Scratta Many-legged the Giant Centipede and Shreech, the Rat King. The Troglodytes erect large statues to these gods, although it is hard to discern to which gods they relate, because the appearance of these statues is a conglomeration of rock and shiny metal (including gold) that is dug out of their cavern homes. See Also References Category:Gods and Dark Lords